Emmi Airer and Sakutarou Part 1:Chp1-5
by meganfin
Summary: Full summary included! Emmi Airer is the protege daughter of two highly skilled shinobi: Miko and Hanako, however they have a dark past. As the story continues, Emmi shows herself to be very different from other kids her age.She's very into shinobi tactics as well as fighting, which she is very good at. However, secrets arise and throw Emmi's once perfect life spiraling into chaos.


The story line takes place in konoha during the second hokages reign. Emmi Airer is the daughter of Hanako, a powerful kunoichi, and Mikio, a powerful ninjutsu user. Hanako and Mikio were descendants of two powerful bloodline clans that had animosity between each other,the Nari and Sanki clans. However the two fell in an inseparable love.

After fleeing their village, the village hidden in the shadows, they both took refuge in konoha. Since the clans that they came from were both highly respected and the two swore that they would protect konoha with their lives as shinobi, they were granted access to the village.

To get away from the village hidden in the shadows, a tiny yet powerful village, Mikio and Hanako staged their deaths and left without a trace. However in the few passing years, some villagers still believe that the two are alive.

After living in konoha for three years, disguised on missions, Mikio and Hanako had their first child, a girl, named Emmi. She had the same white hair as her mother but the same hallow caramel eyes of her father. They noticed as soon as she was born, Emmi possessed something very different than most children.

Chapter 1:

The sun peeped through the window adjacent from Emmi's bed. She slowly peeled her eyes open to the sound of the morning birds chirping. Today was her 5th birthday, which meant she was finally going to be able to enter the academy. With connections and consent of the hokage, Emmi was allowed a special grant to enter, even though she knew that she wouldn't need the training.

Emmi propped herself up off her bed and slowly rose to her feat. A mirror across the room reflected a tiny frail looking girl with long wild hair and big hallow eyes. She grimaced at the sight. "What a facade," she whispered as she scampered about to get dressed.

Emmi had been training since she was only a few months old, something that was completely unheard of. Her parents would tell her of the first time she ever held a kunai. She was only 5 months old and Emmi had started walking, another unusual action, when she found a stray kunai outside of her house.

Emmi had picked it up and it glistened in her eyes, almost like triggering a switch. She had grasped it firmly and balanced it in her hand before throwing it with such control an force that it split through an old oak tree and pierced the steel fence. Her parents had rushed outside in response the the oak tree collapsing in two equally split pieces and gaped at their daughter.

Ever since that day she has been training with her parents on ever skill of a shinobi. First would be taijutsu and ninjutsu, then followed by medical and regular ninjutsu. Genjutsu was only added in about a year ago and Emmi excelled the most in it, however shortly after she refrained from the topic of it.

As she mounted down the stairs and flung the front door open she took in the fresh morning air before grabbing her favorite senbon needle off the front table and leaving for the academy.

Chapter 2:

Emmi took her seat in front of the classroom closest to the door. The room was filled with jubilant children chatting and running around the room. Since Emmi has been training since she could remember, she never really played or got to know other kids. And her social skills weren't admirable either.

As the sensei slid open the door, the kids dispersed from their groups and took their seats before saying,"Good morning sensei!" The sensei who took his place before a small wooden podium had jade eyes and black hair that touched the top of his ears while framing his face. The village headband was tie on his forehead and her wore a bright warm smile with the greeting.

"Good morning everyone! I'll be your sensei for the time that you're here in te academy. My name is Nori sensei." His stare caught Emmi's before continuing on with morning announcements. "Today we'll measure you on physique and problem solving," Nori spoke as a long sigh emitted from the class.

"Can't we learn some cool ninjutsu or something Nori sensei?" a boy in the back of the class asked. Emmi rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath before Nori answered,"We'll get to that eventually, there's no need to do everything today." At that, Nori called out the names of children in order they would line up and be evaluated.

Emmi, called first, arose from her seat and began to walk towards the door when a boy yelled out,"Jeez how old is she, 3?" At this Emmi faced away from her class as they laughed, she had to cover up a daring grimace before she vanished before the classes eyes and appeared behind the boy.

The laughing stopped abruptly and Nori looked up from his notes. The boys face was written all over with fear and the classmates starred with complete shock. Emmi spoke, breaking the silence,"Sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said." Her words bit with sarcasm. She thought she was done, but another unnatural statement blurted out of her mouth, this one filled with discontent,"Let me give you a little advice," Emmi said lowering her voice to a whisper. The last part she said so silently only Aku could hear them, but Emmi knew they weren't her words at all.

Her words were bitter and almost frightening as Emmi felt her stomach lurch in enjoyment. Before anyone could speak, she sauntered back to the front of the classroom. Her expression was stolid and emotionless as she stood. Facing her class now, Nori continued on with the list like nothing had happened as Emmi couldn't hear a word he said as an evil laugh consumed her mind and sent an icy chill rippling through her body.

Chapter 3:

Emmi gripped her arms as she followed Nori down the corridor, her classmates a few paces behind making fun of the boy for wetting himself. Emmi eavesdropped trying to get her mind off of the strange presence she felt earlier and learned the boy's name was Aku; "a fitting name," Emmi thought.

Nori came to an abrupt stop in front of a large room and turned to his students. "Okay everyone, once you go in, you will already have been designated to one of our experianced medical ninjas. They will assess your physique. After, you'll be given a test to rank your problem solving. Once you are finished, you will be dismissed for the day.

Nori ushered everyone in the large room and closed the doors once everyone was inside. Loads of ninjas were packed inside the room, more than Emmi would have anticipated. Now that Nori left, the young students were each greeted by a ninja and taken to be assessed.

The next thing Emmi knew she was done testing and walking on the dirt path towards the town shops. She tested significantly faster than her classmates and was the only one from her class already dismissed for the day.

The smell of freshly cooked food filled Emmi's nose as she approached a street full of markets and venders. She hasn't really taken a day off from her training, so she had never really wandered around much, even though she memorized the village layout. Ladies gossiped, and shopkeepers were joyously greeting people in the streets.

With all of the people bustling around, Emmi found herself sitting down at a newly opened ramen shop. Their were a few others already enjoying their food when Emmi took her seat, pondering what she would like to try. When she was greeted by a young man who owned the shop, she said,"Surprise me!"

As she looked at the delicious food before her, Emmi thanked the man before taking her chopsticks and enjoying a new experience.

Chapter 4

As Emmi aimlessly wondered through the streets she savored the succulent taste of ramen that remained on her tongue. She was so out of it that she accidentally got bumped into and was slightly off balance. Emmi quickly regained her balance and was brought out of her day dream to see two boys with arm seals that signified ANBU in training ; "they can't be any older than 8," Emmi thought. The one she bumped into was the slightly taller who had glistening blonde hair with deep green eyes. However Emmi was more mystified at the sight of the other boy with black hair and stunning crystal blue eyes.

The boy with blonde hair apologized,"Sorry sorry! I wasn't paying attention there!" added with a little laugh and warm smile. Emmi a bit taken back by his friendliness, expecting an ANBU trainy to be less friendly, replied,"No no that was my fault. I kinda spaced out a bit."

At this, the blonde boy focused more on Emmi."Hey why are you dressed in ninja gear? You look a little young to start in the academy," the blonde asked. At this, Emmi remembered back in the classroom and felt that strange voice come into her head, repeating it's nasty words.

"Um are you all right?" the boy with dark hair asked, bringing Emmi out of another daydream. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Well actually today WAS my first day at the academy but it was a testing day, and I guess I got out pretty early," Emmi said with a shrug. The dark haired boys eyes hardened as the blonde said,"Hiw early did you get out?"

At this Emmi thought back when she was sure of herself answered,"Im pretty sure I had 5 minutes of physical exam and then about a minute on that cube puzzle." The blonde boys eyes widened before saying,"That's pretty amazing. I'd love to make your acquaintance in case we meet again."

Emmi's eyes widened. What is this, a friend? She's never had a friend let alone talked to someone else this long before. Emmi calmed herself before saying,"My name is Emmi, nice to meet you..." The blonde interupted finishing her sentence,"Gen. And this is my brother Daichi." Gen nudged a smile out I his brother.

Emmi watched as Gen waved goodbye and walked away with his brother at his side. She stared back at them until they were almost out if sight before letting out a genuine smile of happiness.

Chapter 5

The next day at the academy, Emmi still could not settle the feelings of happiness that flooded through her body. She had met Gen and Daichi the other day and yet again this morning on her way to the academy. Daichi raised conversation with Emmi as Gen cracked occasional jokes up until they parted ways.

Emmi hadn't realized how long she had a smile on her face until the girl sitting next to her whispered,"You know, I thought you were crazy yesterday but today, you look so calm and nice. I'm Yumi by the way." Emmi looked at the brown haired golden eyed girl and replied,"Thanks. I'm not great with people and I guess he kinda irritated me. I'm Emmi."

The girls smiled at each other before their attention was drawn to Nori sensei who just entered the room followed by three other leaf ninja. Nori took his stand behind the wood podium before saying,"Students, you are probably wondering how you placed in your problem solving test the other day in comparison to others in your class."

Emmi dropped her gaze as Nori continued,"Since there are so

many of you, this is why these three other shinobi are here. However I am your sensei for the academy, I will only be your homeroom teacher from now on. Your training will be dealt by one of the three shinobi who stand behind me. According to rank and physique you were all placed into one out of three categories that dictates your training and graduation."

Emmi's classmates eyes widened; Emmi raised her gaze back on Nori. "I will now call out names and rank for each student, then you shall follow your instructor to your training designation everyday after homeroom. For sensei Hana, the lowest ranking: Gorou, Yui, Rai, Hina... Sensei Izumi, ranked middle: Kaede, Kyo, Suzuki...Emmi watched as classmates rose from their seats and stood behind their assigned she looked around, there were three people left.

"And finally, sensei Miku, the highest ranked: Emmi, Yumi and Aku." At that last name, Emmi's forehead knit together as she stalked behind her new instructor. Though she was a bit happy to be able to train with Yumi. Yumi smiled at Emmi as they were lead out of the classroom first to start their first steps in the life of a shinobi.


End file.
